What happened in the past future?
by detrametal
Summary: Just a thing that's been sitting on my computer for a while without an ending. Riggnarok followed Succoria through the wormhole into the future, but what happened when they got there? what lead to Eddie's birth? just one possibility


I do not own Brutal legends...wish I did though...

* * *

The greatest demoness the world had ever seen sat slumped. Defeated.

Succoria sat on a rock in this dark dank cave and sighed. A black gloved hand waved in front of the twelve or so humans who knelt in front of her. "Go. I have no use for you…nor myself" the humans warily stood and looked at each other. "GO!" and all but one raced off, out of the cave and into the future of humanity.

The last was a large man who simply shook his head "What happed Succoria? You killed us by the thousands and now you let us go?"

She sighed "Riggnarok, I should have known" she stepped into the light and even though he knew who she was he couldn't help but stop for a moment, the first thing he noticed was how tall she was. She stood over him by a good two inches and he had never met anyone else that met his height. She also reminded him of another human, she had a mostly human form. Her azure skin looked softer than any other humans he had ever met, her yellow eyes held no emotion as he finally beheld his most hated enemy. Her long black hair was held up by her two horns that sprouted from her temples and wrapped around the back of her head before twisting together. Her wings looked angelic, a spotless white feathered wings that stood so much at odds with who she herself was. Her very shapely body was hidden away in layers of tight restrictive leather. She walked over to the man and bent down to stare straight into his eyes. He glanced at her shark like teeth before glaring back.

She looked at him from head to toe before leaning back against the opening of the cave "why don't you leave with the rest of your race…" her eyes held a lifelessness that ripped at his soul.

He let out his pent up breath "I came to kill you. Seeing as how I can't do that now I still need to see you to the end."

She tilted her head to the side "why can't you kill me? Here stands you enemy- lacking the will to even raise her arms to defend herself. She would die for the asking" Riggnarok looked her over again. He had seen her from afar with her robes on. There she had a lethal cunning and strength behind her. Now she was just a shell of herself, she was broken and he couldn't reconcile the two. Succoria sat on the floor and stretched her legs out "do what you will, I, however have traveled millennia in mere seconds. I'm going to sleep" and she wrapped her white wings around her body.

Riggnarok started a small fire in the center of the cave and went out to see the new world he had found himself in. A demon-less one, he grinned a little at the thought. But a little voice whispered in the back of his mind _what about Succoria? What happens to her?_ He shook his head, when did she become she? Didn't he always tell the others that a demon was a demon, there was no him or her amongst those ranks.

This new world was like nothing he could have ever imagined. It was so different than his own. He grinned as he walked the paved streets, he asked innocent questions and the humans answered him. He stayed out until the moon started falling and the sun was nearing it's rising. He glanced at the emperor, he couldn't see if she was breathing so he got closer and crouched next to her, a faint sniff caught his attention. As did a faint shine. Succoria, slayer of humans, the Great White Winged Death was crying in her sleep. He stood and moved to the other side before settling against the wall of the cave and watching over- no, watching her.

As she woke up he realized why nobody was allowed in her room, she looked seductive-the thought of touching a demon nearly made him puke. But her, now, that was something different. As she woke her eyes seemed slightly dazed and she stretched like a cat. He realized that if there had been a demon it would have pounced to take her then and there. Then would promptly die. She stood in the sun and the question slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it "what do you do now?"

She tugged her hair out of it's knot and let it fall to cover most of her horns, her wings and her back. The black locks fell down to her knees and Riggnarok let his travel as she looked at the rising sun "I cannot go back" she whispered "I will not see this happen."

Riggnarok watched as she took the idol of Ormagoden and set it on a natural shelf. He rumbled "So what will you do now? You avoided the question"

She let out a hollow laugh before turning to her once enemy "I will stay here until I die. That is all, you are free to go with the others. Your life is yours and mine is nearly done…" she growled lightly "I have nothing to show for all my work. Now that fool Doviculus will take my place" she sighed lightly before turning to the back of the cave and walking.

"where are you going?"

"To explore my new surroundings"

He shrugged and followed her. They followed the cave straight back before the cave opened up into a large room with several branching tunnels. They followed all of the tunnels, all but two lead to dead ends, one looked out on the city from high up on the mountain and the other led out to a forest. The two of them looked around, his face held awe while her face had the same lifeless glaze that she had since coming to this new era.

She walked out from under the rocky overhang and meandered around under the trees. He hated to say it but without the killing and magic she felt almost human. He shook his head. She was still a demon and he was only here to see her die. She looked around her surroundings with a detached disinterest. It unnerved him, her silence, her attitude, everything was just wrong.

Maybe the overwhelming feeling of _offness _would fix itself if she spoke "what is growing up as a demon like?" She turned to face him with one raised eyebrow. He shrugged and leaned back against a tree "what? How am I supposed to know, I was born a slave."

She walked a little further before spreading her wings and gently almost floating to a branch. It took him a moment more but he climbed up and sat a distance away from her. She leaned back against the trunk of the tree and picked at the bark a moment before looking at Riggnarok with those dead eyes "my childhood was harder than any other demon's before or since. I look too human to be treated normally." he had noticed that "my father was a low class demon, mother was above the overblessers, a demon that never goes out to fight. A High Screamformer. I don't know how but I was born looking human. The other demons scorned me. They tortured me. Until I killed them all, all who opposed me I killed, those that ran were killed, those that were stronger than me were killed. I do not think your human mind can understand what I did."

The human pressed his finger to his bearded chin "survival of the fittest. You killed who you did to survive. I would say that it's the most human of traits, but I don't think you'd like to hear that from me"

She chuckled, it was a charming sound too much at odds with who he knew her as "I'm the only demon alive in this time. I don't know if that means I'm more human or just lucky"

He would never understand what possessed him to do what he did next and later he would think about how close to death he actually came. He reached up and ran a thumb over her cheek before kissing her, one of her seemingly dainty hands gripped the back of his neck and squeezed just enough to know that she could kill him if she wanted. But instead of forcing him to stop it spurred him on. He ran his tongue across her four fangs, shark-like teeth so sharp that just brushing across them dropped blood into her mouth, suddenly she was full of power and kissing him back with a fervor that stunned him, her own tongue, a long forked one twisted around his before caressing his mouth in a way that was slowly driving him mad.

As they broke for breath she growled furiously at him "What the hell possessed you to do that?" it was as quite as a dove's flight but more deadly than the Sea of Black Tears, and just as alluring. He didn't answer but did it again.

This time when they broke she didn't look angry, stunned and slightly confused but that was all. She smiled slightly at the irony of the this. She looked at the ground and wrapped her thin arms around him before floating the two of them to the ground. She watched as the marveled in the seconds of weightlessness.

As they returned to the cave Riggnarok watched as she wrapped a blanket against the chill in the air and turned to the small group of dying embers and stoked them. He found her beautiful in the light. He quietly stood to wrap his arms around her and she turned in surprise.

He would watch her wither away as she bore his child. He would watch her die for his new life. He would watch her cry as she held their son to her breast to nurse. He would watch her smile as she held him for the two days they were together, son and mother. He realized it was back when they came to this time that he fell in love with the demoness.


End file.
